


Another Proposal Fic

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a cute idea for a proposal, so I'm writing another proposal fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zach Rance and Frankie Grande met while they were both houseguests on the 16th season of CBS hit summer reality series, _Big Brother_ in the summer of 2014. They fell in love in that house. No matter how much Zach tried to assert his heterosexuality in the year that followed, when he found himself next to Frankie there was no denying the truth. The first year after their appearance on the show was rough. They were both busy and Zach still insisted on living with his parents in Florida while Frankie first spent time in New York on Broadway with the closing cast of _Rock of Ages_ and then in Los Angeles working on two television shows. The relief came in early September when Zach was offered a recurring role on CBS’s hit daytime soap opera, _The Bold and the Beautiful_. He’d guest starred on the show a number of times before, but this was exactly what he needed to finally break free, a steady job somewhere other than Florida.

 

Zach moved to Los Angeles about halfway through the month of September. For the first few weeks he stayed at a hotel near CBS Studios in Burbank, filming his first couple appearances on the soap opera. Frankie was also in LA at the time. He was finishing filming the season of MTV’s _America’s Best Dance Crew_ , for which he was a judge and he’d just found out that his show on Oxygen, _Worst Post Ever,_ got picked up for a full season. Zach and Frankie started spending a lot of time together and soon it became fairly obvious to them and everyone around them that they were more than just friends.

 

It took a little convincing but Zach agreed to tell the public about their relationship right around the time of the _Big Brother 17_ finale at the end of September. Frankie put a call in to his friend and _ET_ correspondent, Katie Krause and she was all too happy to do a full tell-all interview with them. The interview was about an hour and aired in five parts as segments on _ET_ during the middle of October. Once the special had aired their lives got a lot easier. Zach moved into the Grande family’s Los Angeles home with Frankie, his mother, and his sister. Zach was also able to fly to Florida and drive his puppy back to LA with him around Thanksgiving time.

 

***

 

_Friday, October 28, 2016_

Everyone was running around the house, trying to get their last minute packing done when Ariana’s voice rang out. “The cars will be here in 15 minutes!” The cars would be taking them to the airport where a private plane was waiting to take them to Florida for the weekend. It was tradition in the Grande family to have a huge Halloween party on the Saturday night which fell closest to the holiday, for the past two years and again in 2016, this party would be held at the Grande family’s home in Boca Raton, FL.

 

Fifteen minutes later and a few car horns honked outside. Everyone was in the foyer waiting with their luggage. They loaded into the two waiting cars. Zach and Frankie were in one car. Joan and Ariana were in another. The journey to the airport took just over an hour and after all the luggage and people had been loaded into the plane they took off for Florida at just after noon, LA time. After a comfortable flight full of laughter and joy they landed in Fort Lauderdale at just before 8:00 in the evening. They reached the house in Boca just after 9 and everyone quickly settled in.

 

“I’m so excited,” Frankie said as he and Zach were sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Me, too,” Zach said with a quick kiss on Frankie’s cheek.

 

“Zankieween, year 3!” Frankie joked. Zach laughed. Frankie quickly tackled Zach backwards onto the bed and coated his face with kisses. “It’s been awhile since we’ve done it in this room,” Frankie said with a smirk. Zach giggled and nodded as his hands ran up and down Frankie’s sides. “Remember the first time?” Zach giggled again. “You were so scared. You thought you were going to hurt me.”

 

“Shush,” Zach said lifting his head up to press a quick kiss to Frankie’s lips. “You’re not going to make me think about it. You’re just going to fuck me.” With that said, Zach flipped over onto his stomach and crawled across the bed so his head was actually on the pillows. He lifted his hips from the bed and quickly shed his underwear, the only clothing left on his body, and wiggled his bare ass towards Frankie.

 

Frankie laughed and crawled so he was between Zach’s legs. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a single condom. Zach continued to wiggle his hips so his ass was in Frankie’s face until Frankie swatted his cheek so hard that he left a red mark. “Calm down,” he whispered as he flipped open the bottle of lube. Frankie coated three of his fingers in the substance and quickly used them to stretch Zach’s rim.

 

“You, now, please,” Zach whined after a little while. Frankie quickly removed his fingers and rolled the condom over his length before coating it in the lube and then very carefully lining himself up and moving his hips forward, so his length was inside of Zach. Zach moaned loudly.

 

“Shhhhh,” Frankie whispered.

 

“Move,” Zach begged, moving his hips against Frankie’s. Frankie started to slowly rotate his hips and Zach was moaning in an instant. It wasn’t too much later that Frankie’s rhythm started to break down and a few seconds after that, he reached his climax filling the condom inside of Zach with his cum. He collapsed on top of Zach for a minute and then removed himself from Zach and condom from his length. He tied the condom off and tossed it into the nearby trash can.

 

Zach flipped onto his back and had his hand around his own cock by the time Frankie turned around. Frankie playfully batted Zach’s hand away and replaced it with his own before dropping his head and taking Zach’s length into his mouth. It was only a few minutes later when Zach’s cum flowed down Frankie’s throat. Frankie swallowed quickly and crawled up Zach’s body placing kisses at he went before their lips met. They fell asleep a little while later with Frankie’s head on Zach’s chest and Zach’s arms wrapped around Frankie’s body, both happy and relaxed.

 

***

_Saturday, October 29, 2016_

 

Everyone was busy decorating the house when Frankie suddenly looked at his watch and shouted loudly. “What’s wrong, Babe?” Zach asked as he looked over from where he was hanging streamers in the living room.

 

“My friends land in like 40 minutes. I need to go,” Frankie said as he hurried towards the stairs.

 

“Oh, alright. Drive carefully, please,” Zach said as he watched Frankie run up and then back down the stairs, getting his keys and wallet from the bedroom.

 

“I’ll be back,” he said, hugging his sister with one arm while they passed in the entryway.

 

The door snapped shut behind Frankie and Zach took a deep breath before pinning the final streamer into place and climbing down off the ladder. “Ari?” he called walking towards the kitchen where he’d seen her walk off to.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“The decorations in the living room are all done.”

 

“Great. Thank you!” she said, hugging him tightly.

 

“Uh, could I actually talk to you for a minute?” he asked as she went back to the food she was preparing.

 

“Of course! Have a seat!” She said happily, indicating for him to take a seat at the kitchen island while she continued preparing food.

 

“So, I’ve been thinking…” Zach started not sure how exactly to say what he needed to. Ari nodded as she continue cooking. There was so much running through Zach’s mind but eventually he settled on a simple statement. “I want to propose to Frankie,” Zach said after a long pause.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, I’ve been thinking…” Zach started not sure how exactly to say what he needed to. Ari nodded as she continue cooking. There was so much running through Zach’s mind but eventually he settled on a simple statement. “I want to propose to Frankie,” Zach said after a long pause.

 

Ariana squeaked with joy and dropped what she was doing. She ran around the counter and pulled Zach off the stool and into her arms with a giant hug. “He’s going to be so excited!” she squealed.

 

“I know,” Zach mumbled as Ariana finally released him. “Will you help me plan so it’s perfect?”

 

“Of course!” she said as she went back to preparing food. “Do you have any ideas?”

 

“I want to do it in Florida. I want the family to be there. You, your mom, and Nonna.”

 

“What about Christmas Eve?” Ariana suggested.

 

“Sounds perfect,” Zach agreed and they were off planning every detail of how the proposal was going to work. Just as they were getting around to discussing the finer points, such as what he wanted the ring to look like they heard a car in the driveway.

 

“Look busy!” Ariana said as she turned her back on Zach to continue preparing food. Zach walked back into the living room and started straightening decorations.

 

The door creaked open a moment later and Frankie entered followed by Jon-Erik, Lauren, and Dominic. Frankie excited announced their arrival. “WE’RE HERE!” he shouted. Zach laughed and made his way to the foyer. Ariana was already there by the time Zach arrived and Frankie was eyeing her suspiciously. “Why are you so excited?”

 

“It’s Halloween party day!”

 

Frankie continued to eye her, but said nothing more. Zach was being hugged by Lauren when Frankie turned around from his sister. “Get off my man,” Frankie joked, pulling at Lauren playfully. She laughed and let go of Zach. Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach’s neck and kissed him once.

 

Lauren whistled. “Get a room,” she laughed.

 

Frankie laughed and stepped away from Zach. “We have one upstairs. But right now. It’s party time.”

 

“The makeup lady should be here soon,” Ariana said, checking the time on her phone.

 

“I need to get dressed before she does me!” Frankie said heading for the stairs. “Come on, Zach!”

 

Zach laughed and followed Frankie up to their bedroom. Once they were inside, Frankie closed the door and looked at Zach suspiciously. “Why is my sister so excited?”

 

“No idea,” Zach lied.

 

“Are you sure you don’t know?”

 

“I was in the living room doing decorations and she was in the kitchen. I have no idea.”

 

“Hmm,” Frankie mumbled. “Okay.” Zach thanked whatever powers that may be that Frankie left it at that. The two quickly changed into their costumes and headed back downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Ariana was letting the make-up artist in as they arrived in the foyer.

 

“Frankie, can you show her to the dining room? I think that’ll be the easiest place to set up,” Ariana said as she stepped out of a hug with the woman.

 

Frankie released Zach’s hand that he had been holding and showed the woman to the dining room. Zach caught Ariana by the wrist before she could make it up the stairs. “Cool it. Frankie tried to get me to tell him why you were so excited,” he whispered. She nodded once and he released her arm. Zach wandered towards the dining room and found Frankie and the make-up artist setting up.

 

“Where’s Mommy?” Frankie asked.

 

“Not sure. Want me to find her?”

 

“Could you please?”

 

Zach nodded and left the room. He wandered around the house until he found Joan outside doing last minute decorations. He walked up to where she was and tapped her shoulder. “Frankie’s looking for you. The make-up artist is here.”

 

“Oh, where are they?”

 

“Dining room.”

 

“Let me just finish up and then I’ll be in, you can tell him it’ll just be a minute.”

 

“Alright,” Zach said taking a step backwards. He smiled at Joan and she at him and then Zach walked back into the house and to the dining room. “Your mom will be in in a minutes. She’s finishing up the decorations outside.”

 

***

 

It was just after 8:00 when the guests started arriving. Lots of Frankie and Ariana’s friends who still lived in Florida were there along with a few celebrity friends that had flown in for the event. Zach even invited a couple of his friends that drove down from Palm Beach. The party went off without a hitch and around 3:00 everyone was finally clearing out. Zach and Frankie were both in the foyer seeing off the last of their friends. “Almost as fun as the first Zankieween,” Frankie said with a wink.

 

“Almost. Except by this point that year we were already upstairs without our clothes on,” Zach joked in response.

 

“We could do that now…” Frankie said seductively before pressing a kiss to Zach’s lips.

 

“I like the way you think,” Zach breathed. Frankie took a step back and grabbed Zach’s hand in his and led the way up the stairs and into their bedroom. Frankie closed the door and locked it before he started undressing himself. Zach undressed as well and before long they were both on the bed wearing nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Mid-November 2016

 

Frankie had left early in the morning to film for his show. Zach woke up alone a little after 10 to a loud knock on the bedroom door. “Go away,” he whined and he rolled over, trying to hid his eyes from the sunlight that was coming through the window.

 

“Come on,” Ariana’s voice sang back as she opened the door. “Get up! We have to get going!”

 

Zach rolled to his back and opened his eyes, squinting through the bright morning light at Ariana who was now standing right next to the bed with her hands on her hips. “What are you talking about?” Zach whined as he sat up.

 

“We’re meeting with the jeweler today. We need to go. I told him we’d be there at 11:30.”

 

Zach sighed. “What time is it and why didn’t you tell me this before?”

 

“It’s almost quarter after ten. I didn’t tell you because I know you’re terrible at hiding stuff from my brother. He’s already going to question why I’m so giddy again.”

 

Zach sighed and stretch his arms above his head. “Alright. Go on. I’ll be up in a minute,” he said shooing her from the room.

 

“Are you naked?” she giggled as she walked towards the door.

 

“Very much so. Get out!” he responded quickly.

 

Ariana laughed and closed the door behind herself. Zach heard her footsteps on the staircase and groaned loudly as he flopped back onto the bed. He picked up his phone from the nightstand and scrolled the notifications he’d missed in his sleep. Once his phone was cleared of notifications he got to his feet and stretched again. He wandered towards his dresser and pulled out clean underwear which he slipped on before walking into the attached bathroom.

 

After quickly using the toilet, Zach looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. He attempted to straighten his hair, but ended up just wearing one of his many pink hats. He brushed his teeth and walked back into the bedroom. He found clothes to wear and headed downstairs; wallet, keys, and phone tucked into his pants pockets. He wandered towards the kitchen where he found Ariana and Joan having brunch together. “Morning,” he mumbled as he pulled a bagel out of the bag and set it in the toaster.

 

“Good morning!” Ariana said happily. “You should be more excited. We’re going ring shopping!”

 

Zach laughed. “I suppose you’ve told you mom everything?” he asked with a nod towards Joan who had a wide smile on her face.

 

Ariana nodded happily. “Of course!”

 

Zach sighed and went to the fridge. He pulled out a tub of cream cheese and set it on the counter while he waited for his bagel. After quickly coating the bagel in the cream cheese and pouring himself a glass of apple juice, he sat down at the kitchen island with Joan and Ariana. “Do you know what sort of ring you want?” Joan asked as Zach took the first bite of his bagel.

 

Zach nodded as he finished chewing. “Yeah.”

 

Ariana explained that the jewelry store would have a bunch of different rings out for Zach to look at, but ultimately they’d custom set and design Frankie’s ring and they’d have to pick it up in about a month. “I don’t have money for a customized ring, Ari,” Zach said quietly as he finished his juice.

 

“My brother deserves the best and exactly what you envision. Don’t worry about money.”

 

“Ari. I want to buy this myself.”

 

“No,” she said firmly. “Come on or we’ll be late.”

 

Zach sighed and threw his napkin in the trashcan before hugging Joan in farewell and following Ariana out the front door. They got into Zach’s car and headed towards Hollywood. They finally parked in a garage around the corner from the jeweler and quickly crossed the street and headed inside. It was almost 11:30 when they arrived and the little Italian man who ran the store was waiting for them. “Ariana!” he said happily, hugging her.

 

“Hi, Antonio,” she said with a wide smile. “This is Zach!” she gestured and the two men shook hands. Antonio then led them to a small room in the back of the store. There were a variety of rings laid out on the table in the middle of the room. Antonio took the seat on the opposite side of the table while Zach and Ariana sat on the near side.

 

“Take your time and tell me what you like,” Antonio directed. Zach looked at the abundance of rings before him and quickly started narrowing down the options. He knew Frankie preferred white gold to yellow or rose and he knew he wanted a ring that was masculine yet sparkly just like Frankie himself.

 

“I like this band,” Zach said holding up one of the rings that had a solid white gold finish. “But I like how this one has the little diamonds all around,” he said picking up another ring. Antonio nodded and marked something down on his notepad.

 

“You like the solid band but with the small inlays encircling it?” he asked. Zach nodded. “Have you thought about diamonds at all? Do you want a larger stone in the center like a traditional engagement ring, or just the small ones?”

 

“I’m not sure. Ari, what do you think?”

 

“I think you should have the traditional larger one. I was also thinking pink diamonds?”

 

“Oh my god. Do they do those? He’d love it.”

 

“There’s a larger price tag, but yes,” Antonio said slowly.

 

“Oh. Never mind then,” Zach said looking back to the rings in front of him.

 

“Don’t listen to him, Antonio,” Ariana said quickly. “Well, I mean get him exactly what he wants, but not about money. I’m taking care of this. My brother deserves the best ring money can buy. That’s why we came to you!”

 

Zach gave Ariana a sharp look and continued to pick up and examine the rings. “I like this,” he said holding up another one. “The larger stone in the middle, but still the little ones around. But I still like that other band.”

 

Antonio nodded. “And you want the pink stones?”

 

Zach glanced at Ariana and then nodded. “Please.”

 

“Let me go and get my available pink stones and you’ll be able to pick the one you want to use,” Antonio said as he got to his feet. He disappeared from the room quickly and Zach turned back to Ariana.

 

“Why are you doing this?” he asked quietly.

 

“Because I know he’s going to say yes and because he deserves the best and I know you’d give him the best if you could, so I’m just here to make it so you can,” she said with a smile as the door to the room opened again. Antonio returned carrying a large tray which he set on the table in front of them. “Wow,” Ariana said as she looked at the collect of diamonds before them.

 

“These would be for the center stone,” Antonio told Zach. Zach was staring at the sparkling jewels before him with a wide mouth. “I ask that you don’t touch, but you can point out the ones you like,” he said calmly. Zach closed his mouth, swallowed hard, and nodded.

 

“That one,” he said suddenly pointing to a pink stone that was shimmering from the overhead lighting.

 

Antonio pulled a white cloth glove onto one of his hands and picked up the gem Zach had indicated holding it for him to see closer. “I like this one as well,” he admitted. “It would have been my choice. I think it will look perfect in the setting I’m imagining.”

 

Zach smiled and nodded. “It’s perfect. What do you think, Ariana?” Zach looked to her as he spoke.

 

“I think it’s perfect,” she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

 

Antonio dropped the gem into a small bag and moved the tray of diamonds to the side. He pulled out an iPad and started putting information into the design tool. “So a plain white gold band with small inlays the whole way around and one larger inlay of the pink diamond in the front, correct?” Zach nodded. Antonio smiled and added a few more details to the design and turned the iPad around to show Zach the finished product.

 

Zach gasped and nodded. “That’s so perfect,” he mumbled quietly.

 

“Would you like an internal engraving?”

 

“What?” Zach asked shaking his head and looking up at Antonio from the design on the iPad.

 

“Inside the band we can do an engraving if you’d like. Words to express your love or initials, anything you’d like really.”

 

Zach thought for a moment then nodded. “Could you do our initials with a little heart between them? Just like FJG heart ZCR.”

 

Antonio nodded. “Is that what you’d like then?” Zach nodded. Antonio took the iPad back and added the engraving to the design. “What do you think? Is that what you were envisioning?”

 

Zach nodded. “It’s perfect. He’ll love it.”

 

“Alright, if you want to just hold tight. I’ll get this cleared up and have someone from financing come in and talked to you about cost.”

 

“I’m just going to pay everything upfront if I can,” Ariana said quickly as Antonio was gathering up his trays of rings and stones.

 

“Almost forgot who I was dealing with. Yes, of course, Ariana, that’ll be fine. Cheryl from financing will be in in a minute to talk numbers.”

 

“Thank you, Antonio,” Ariana said happily as he left the room.

 

A few seconds later a middle aged woman enter the room carrying another iPad and a stack of papers. “So, a custom engagement ring?” she said as she sat down.

 

“Yes, for my brother,” Ariana said happily. She was already digging in her purse for her credit card. “How much is it then?”

 

“Are you planning to pay for it upfront?” Cheryl asked with wide eyes.

 

“Yes, of course,” Ariana said quickly.

 

“It’s quite expensive…”

 

“You don’t know who she is do you?” Zach laughed. Cheryl eyed him and shook her head. “Ariana Grande. She won’t even let me attempt to pay for the ring. Her brother deserves the best she says.”

 

“She’s going to deserve one big thank you with these numbers.” Cheryl turned the stack of papers around and went through the expense list and finally they got to a told which made Zach almost faint when he read it. The ring was to cost just over a million dollars.

 

“That’s insane, Ari. No way,” Zach said with wide eyes.

 

“That’s nowhere near as much as I thought it might be,” she said happily, handing Cheryl her credit card.

 

“Are you sure? Do you know our financing policies?”

 

Ariana nodded. “No refunds, but he’ll perfect it for you if you should find something wrong. I know. It’ll be perfect. Frankie will love it.”

 

Cheryl slid Ariana’s card through the card reader on her iPad and had Ariana sign and enter her email address for the receipt. She also had Ariana sign a paper version of the order and handed her a copy. “Thank you so much for coming in today. You’ll get a call when the ring is ready to pick up,” Cheryl said as they got to their feet.

 

Zach followed Ariana back out through the shop still in shock with the price she’d just paid for a ring. They said goodbye to Antonio near the door and then quickly crossed the street back to the parking garage. They found the car and headed home. They made it back to the house just after 4:00 and Joan seemed relieved to see them. “How did it go?” she asked.

 

“Perfect,” Ariana said happily. “Less expensive than I imagined even.”

 

“That’s nice. Did you design the perfect ring?” Joan asked looking up at Zach.

 

“Yes, he’s going to love it.”

 

“Good. He should be home any minute. They wrapped filming early. So you two might want to go look like you haven’t just walked in the door,” Joan said quickly.

 

Zach ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. As the door shut behind him he heard a car in the driveway. “Damn it,” he said quietly. He quickly stuck his wallet and keys back where they went and changed into more comfortable clothes before running back down the stairs, making it to the foyer just as Frankie opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanksgiving 2016

 

“Where are we going again?” Frankie asked as they got into his car outside the Grande family’s Florida home.

 

“Just my parents’ house?”

 

“Is it just your parents and brother?”

 

“And Bella!” Zach joked as he closed his door. Zach laughed at his own joke and fastened his seatbelt as Frankie started the car. They drove north towards the highway and then towards Palm Beach Gardens. The drive was mostly quiet conversation wise, though they both sang along to the radio most of the way.

 

When they arrived at the Rance family’s home, Zach didn’t bother knocking as he let himself and Frankie into the house. His mother was in kitchen finishing the meal while his father and brother were in the living room watching football on TV. Bella barked and ran to the door, sniffing at both Zach and Frankie. “ZACH!” Peyton yelled when they entered. He got to his feet and ran across the room to hug his older brother. Zach laughed and wrapped his arms around his brother. Frankie stood nearby laughing as he scratched Bella’s head.

 

“FRANKIE!” Peyton said after he separated from his brother and proceeded to hug Frankie as he’d just hugged his brother.

 

“Zach, wanna see my new trophies?” Peyton asked excitedly.

 

“Maybe later, Broski,” Zach said with a laugh, ruffling Peyton’s hair.

 

“Zachary is that you?” Jill called from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, Ma! We’re here.”

 

“Come and help me get the turkey out of the oven, please,” she called back.

 

Zach rushed to the kitchen, leaving Zach and Peyton together near the front door. “Do you want to see my trophies, Frankie?”

 

“Sure,” Frankie said with a smile following Peyton into the room that used to be Zach’s bedroom.

 

“You got your brother’s room when he moved out, huh?” Frankie asked as they entered.

 

“Yeah, it’s awesome.”

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Zach had lifted the turkey out of the over and put it on the counter for his mother. “So, I want to talk to you and Dad about something then,” Zach said as he continued helping his mother in the kitchen.

 

“You’re not getting married, are you?”

 

Zach laughed nervously. “What…uh…what gave you that idea?”

 

“You’re not, are you?”

 

“Not yet…” Zach said unsure.

 

“What is it then?” she asked as Kevin walked over to the kitchen the smell of the food making him curious. “Not yet!” she said, swatting her husband’s hand away from the turkey. “Get the carving set out,” she told him turning back to Zach. “Now, Zachary, what did you want to talk about?”

 

“Um…I’m going to propose to Frankie,” Zach whispered, one eye on the doorway that led into his old bedroom. “On Christmas.”

 

“So you are getting married,” Jill said quietly.

 

“Not yet, but sometime…maybe next year or the year after. I don’t know. But yeah.”

 

“Does he know?” Jill asked nodding towards the bedroom where Peyton and Frankie were.

 

“Neither of them,” Zach said shaking his head.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

“Do you have a ring?” Jill asked.

 

“It’s being made. I have pictures of the design though,” Zach said as he pulled out his phone. He quickly found the photos and showed it to his mother. A few moments later Frankie and Peyton walked back into the living room.

 

“What are you looking at?” Frankie asked as he came to stand next for Zach in the kitchen.

 

Zach quickly took his phone from his mom and closed out of the pictures. “Just showing my mom some pictures of Tiger. She asked how he was doing,” he lied as he slid his phone back into his pocket. Frankie eyed him with suspicion but let it go when Jill announced it was time to eat. Everyone helped carry the food to the table which was already set for the five of them.

 

Once they’d all finished dinner and spent some time just talking and catching up, Frankie looked at the time. “We should go,” he whispered to Zach who was sitting next to him on the sofa.

 

Zach nodded his head where it was laying against Frankie’s shoulder and sat up. “What time is it?” he whispered back.

 

“Almost 7.”

 

“Oh,” Zach said quietly as he got to his feet. He offered Frankie his hand. Frankie took Zach’s hand and they were both standing in front of the sofa. “Okay, we need to get going,” he said to his family. “Frankie’s family wants to eat at 7:30, so if we’re going to get there…”

 

“Of course,” Zach mom said as she got to her feet. She quickly wrapped her arms around Zach and he quickly returned the hug. “It was so good to see you both. You’ll be at the first night of Hanukkah at Grandma’s right?”

 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Zach said quietly as they stepped apart. He then hugged his brother and dad and led Frankie towards the door. “It was good to see you. I’ll see you at Hanukkah. Talk to you soon.” He waved and then after pulling his shoes back on opened the front door.

 

Zach and Frankie got back into Frankie’s car and headed south to Boca. “Were you really showing your mom pictures of Tiger?” Frankie asked a few minutes into the drive.

 

“Well Tiger and the rest of the dogs,” Zach added to his lie. Frankie turned his head and eyes Zach suspiciously. “Eyes on the road,” Zach said quietly. Frankie bit his lower lip and turned back to driving.

 

They made it to the house in Boca just before 7:30. Everyone was already waiting for them. Ariana and Joan had picked up Nonna from her Condo and they were all in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner. It wasn’t long before they all sat down in the dining room and had yet another Thanksgiving meal. After they ate Ari pulled Frankie with her into the kitchen. “Frankie come help me with dessert!” she said with a wink towards Zach. Frankie scrunched his eyebrows but got up and followed his sister into the kitchen and away from the table.

 

“Do you have the pictures of the ring on your phone?” Joan asked as soon as her children were out of earshot. Zach nodded and pulled up the pictures again. Joan took the phone and showed the images to Nonna who smiled broadly.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Nonna said quietly. “My grandson is so lucky to have found you.” Zach smiled and took his phone back from Joan as Ariana and Frankie came back into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mid-December 2016_

 

“Where are you going?” Frankie whined groggily as Zach got out of bed much earlier than usual.

 

“I have to film today,” Zach said calmly.

 

“All day?” Frankie sighed sitting up in bed.

 

Zach nodded. “I’ll be home around 5 or 6.”

 

“Well come here hug me first,” Frankie whined, opening his arms towards Zach who was walking towards the bathroom. Zach laughed and walked back to the bed. He crawled over his own side of the bed and tackled Frankie backwards coating his face in kisses. Frankie giggled until Zach finally pulled away and crawled back off the bed. “I love you,” Frankie whispered.

 

“I love you, too,” Zach said happily as he walked into the bathroom. Zach got ready quickly while Frankie fell back asleep on the bed. After he was dressed, Zach grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet and headed downstairs to get something for breakfast. As he was finishing his bagel, Ariana entered the room. “Morning,” Zach said as he tossed his napkin in the trash before downing the last of his apple juice.

 

“Good morning. Are you going to pick up the ring today?”

 

Zach nodded. “I told Frankie I was filming all day, but I really only need to be there for a few hours. I’ll be home around 5 or 6 with the ring.”

 

“I can’t wait to see it,” Ariana said excitedly as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

 

“Me, either,” Zach said with a nod. “I need to get going though. I’ll see you tonight.” Ariana hugged Zach quickly and then he was off. He drove quickly to CBS Studios and filmed his part on The Bold and the Beautiful and then headed towards Hollywood. He arrived at the jeweler just after 4:00. Antonio was waiting for him behind the counter. “Antonio!” Zach said happily, shaking his hand as he stepped around the counter.

 

“Zach. So nice to see you again,” Antonio said quietly. “If you want to come back to the room with me again. I’ll get the ring for you.” Zach followed Antonio into the same little back room where he an Ari had met with him to design the ring. Zach sat in the same chair he had before and waited. His foot started tapping with nerves until after a few long minutes Antonio entered the room carrying a small jewelry box. He took his seat at the table and set the box down facing Zach. “Are you ready to see it?”

 

Zach nodded. “Yes, please.” Antonio opened the box and Zach gasped. The ring looked exactly like the design. It was perfect. “Can I pick it up?”

 

“Of course, it’s yours,” Antonio said with a smile. Zach picked up the ring and examined it carefully until tears started forming in the corners of his eyes. “Everything you were hoping for?” Antonio asked. Zach nodded and wiped away his tears as he set the ring back in its box.

 

“Thank you so much,” Zach choked out as Antonio closed the box. After a few more minutes of trying to get his emotions in check, Zach got to his feet and shook Antonio’s hand before pocketed the box containing the ring and heading for his car. Zach made it home just after 5:30 and Frankie was waiting in the foyer to greet him with a huge hug. Zach was worried that Frankie might feel the box in his pocket so he pulled away quicker than he usually would have.

 

“What’s wrong?” Frankie asked.

 

“Nothing,” Zach said happily, leaning over to kiss Frankie’s cheek. Frankie eyed his suspiciously, but let it go. “Is there dinner?”

 

“Not yet. Mommy and Ari are cooking,” Frankie answered. “Can we go cuddle in front of the TV until they’re done? I missed you today.”

 

Zach smiled and nodded, leading Frankie towards the living room. He sat so the pocket with the ring was towards the end of the sofa and Frankie sat on his opposite side cuddling up next to him. Zach arm draped over Frankie’s shoulders and they both sighed happily. Zach kissed the top of Frankie’s head. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie echoed back. They sat there for many 15 minutes until Ariana came in and told them dinner was ready. They made their way to the dining room and sat down to eat the delicious Italian meal Joan and Ariana had prepared. After dinner Frankie said he was going to go get a shower and asked Zach to join him.

 

“Not tonight, babe,” Zach whispered quietly. Frankie pouted but eventually got to his feet and walked up stairs.

 

“He’s going to figure it out if you’re not careful,” Ariana said quietly once they heard Frankie’s bedroom door close.

 

“I wanted to show it to you,” Zach said as he pulled the box from his pocket. “And ask you to keep it in your room maybe so he doesn’t find it.”

 

Ariana nodded and quickly took the box from Zach’s hands. “Mommy come look. Zach has the ring,” she said quietly turning to where he mother was washing dishes. Joan dried her hands on a kitchen towel and came to stand next to Ariana. Ariana flipped the lid of the box open and gasped.

 

“It’s gorgeous,” Joan said quietly.

 

“He’s going to love it,” Ariana added.

 

Zach smiled at both of them. “I think it’s perfect. I can’t wait to see his face on Christmas. So, will you hide it for me?”

 

Ariana nodded. “Of course. I’ll put it in my room where he won’t find it,” she said as she got to her feet and closed the box. She headed for the stairs. “But you should probably go shower with him or he’ll get suspicious.”

 

Zach laughed and followed Ariana up the stairs. She went into her room and he opened the door to his and Frankie’s room. He quickly crossed the room to the bathroom. “Still want me to join you?” he asked, poking his head into the shower.

 

Frankie screamed. “Zach, you scared me half to death.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Zach mumbled. “Am I too late to shower with you?”

 

“Never,” Frankie said with a smirk. “Get in here.”

 

Zach laughed and removed his clothes quickly before getting into the shower with Frankie. His arms immediately wrapped around Frankie’s waist from behind and his lips landed on Frankie’s shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered between kisses.

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie whispered back.

 

***

 

_Friday, December 23, 2016_

 

Zach was following Frankie up the stairs onto the private jet that would be taking the family from Los Angeles to Florida for the holidays. “I can’t wait to see Nonna,” Frankie said happily as they were taking their seats.

 

“I can’t believe you’re coming to dinner at my grandmas. I’m not going to stop laughing with you and George in the same room tomorrow night,” Zach said.

 

“I’ve never celebrated Hanukkah before,” Frankie said quietly.

 

“It’s going to be fun. The first and last day we go to Grandma’s with the whole family and it’s timed so the kids don’t have school this year. I love when it’s like that.”

 

The plane right was just under five hours and when they landed they headed straight to Nonna’s condo and picked her up before heading to Boca. The next thing they did was have dinner together before going out and finding a huge Christmas tree to bring home. By the end of the night, all the boxes of lights and ornaments had be pulled out of storage and were sitting in the living room waiting to be hung the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

_Saturday, December 24, 2016_

 

“Are you ready?” Zach asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Grandma hates when we’re late.”

 

“Almost,” Frankie said from the bathroom. He walked out a couple seconds dressed and still fixing his hair. “You know how to get there, don’t you?”

 

“Of course!” Zach replied. “Let’s go.”

 

“We’ll be back before Christmas, right?” Frankie asked for probably the hundredth time.

 

“Yes. It’s just the first night. We don’t really do anything tonight except light a candle and have dinner. My family does our big celebration on the last night.”

 

“So, why are we going?” Frankie asked as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

 

“Because we were invited. You haven’t met Grandma and George yet and I don’t think you meeting them in the middle of a huge family gathering is the best idea. Grandma hasn’t exactly accepted the fact that we’re together.”

 

“Are you sure you want to go at all?” Frankie asked as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

 

“Are you nervous?” Zach asked, whirling around to face Frankie.

 

Frankie nodded. “But if you’re sure, we’ll go.”

 

“My mom talked to my grandma. She knows we’re coming tonight.”

 

“Knowing and being okay with are two different things,” Frankie sighed but he continued following Zach out the front door. They got into Frankie’s car and headed north towards Palm Beach. They arrived at Zach’s grandmother’s house just after 5:30. Zach’s parents’ car was already in the driveway.

 

“My parents are already here,” Zach said as he got out of the car. Frankie swallowed and climbed out. They went inside and were greeted at the door by Zach’s brother. “Hey, broski!” Zach said accepting Peyton’s hug. Dinner went as well as anyone could home. Frankie turned on his Grande charm and won Zach’s grandma’s heart and was cracking jokes with George by the time dessert was on the table.

 

After they finished eating, just before 7:00, Zach and Frankie headed back to Boca. As soon as they got back, Frankie started rearranging the ornaments Ariana and Joan had attempted to hang while they were gone. By about 10:00, Frankie was finally satisfied with the tree and he collapsed onto the sofa next to Zach who had been watching the workings of Christmas Eve with the Grandes from the comfort of his seat.

 

“Zach, come help me carry my presents down!” Ariana called from the top of the stairs.

 

“Why him and not me?” Frankie asked with a pout.

 

“Because I know how you are, you’ll shake yours until you figure out what it is if I let you help.” Frankie laughed and swatted Zach’s ass as he walked by towards the stairs. Zach laughed and wiggled his hips as he walked causing Frankie to laugh even more by the time Zach reached the stairs. Zach walked into Ariana’s bedroom and starting picking up presents from the giant stack that was at the foot of her bed.

 

“No, wait,” she said catching him as he picked up a third box. “The ring, hold on,” she whispered. She opened one of her dresser drawers and pulled out a tiny perfectly wrapped box. “Hide it at the back when we get downstairs,” she said handing it to Zach. Zach took the box and tucked it in his pocket before going back to picking up the larger boxes with the rest of Ariana’s presents. It took a couple trips but the two of them eventually got all of Ariana’s presents to the living room and stacked them neatly under the tree with the tiny box from Zach’s pocket hiding at the very back.

 

“Now you have to help me!” Frankie said getting to his feet as Ariana collapsed on the sofa next to her Nonna. Zach sighed and followed Frankie up the stairs. “Here, take that stack,” Frankie said when they reached the bedroom. After another couple trips up and down the stairs everything was in place under the tree. Frankie checked the time. “11:39,” he said out loud. “21 more minutes until Christmas!” Zach laughed as he collapsed onto the sofa. Frankie pushed Zach’s hands out of his lap and sat down.

 

“Fraaaankie,” Zach whined as he wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist.

 

“I can move,” Frankie suggested, wiggling his butt in Zach’s lap. Zach gasped.

 

“You can stay,” Zach whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Frankie’s cheek.

 

The family sat around talking and drink their hot cocoa until the clock on the wall struck midnight, then Ariana and Frankie were under the tree passing out presents. It didn’t take long until all the presents were opened with the exception of one very tiny box. “What’s that?” Frankie asked. Zach smirked and got to his feet. He picked up the box and handed it to Frankie.

 

“I thought, I told you to save your presents for when we’re with your family,” Frankie complained as he took the box from Zach’s hands.

 

“Just open it,” Zach said calmly as he stood next to where Frankie was sitting on the sofa.

 

Frankie carefully undid the ribbon and took the lid of the box, he pulled out a small black velvet jewelry box and stared at it curiously before looking up at Zach. “What’s this?” he asked quietly.

 

“Open it and see,” Zach responded.

 

Frankie flipped the lid of the box open and his jaw dropped as he stared at the ring. While Frankie was fixated by the pink diamond staring at him from the box, Zach dropped to one knee in front of him. He took the box from Frankie’s hand and extracted the ring. He then took Frankie’s left hand in both of his. “Frank James Michael Grande Marchione,” Zach recited. “Will you please make this the happiest day of my life and say you’ll marry me? I love you more than anything and I can’t wait to spend the rest of forever with you.”

 

Frankie nodded, covering his gaping mouth with his right hand as Zach slid the ring into place. “It’s beautiful,” he remarking holding the ring up to see on his hand.

 

“Your sister helped me design it,” Zach said with a smile, nodding towards Ariana who had her phone out and pointed at them.

 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you both. I love you so much,” Frankie said quietly. As Zach got back to his feet, so did Frankie. Frankie threw his arms around Zach’s neck and pressed their lips together roughly. “I can’t believe that just happened,” Frankie whispered.

 

Zach smiled into the kisses and wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist, lifting him into the air. “I love you,” he whispered in response.

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie cooed back.


End file.
